


Natureza Caos

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT9 (EXO), X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Do Kyungsoo, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: x-baëksøø| obsession!auHoje eu sei do que nós dois somos feitos, mas custo admitir que eu não sou capaz de aceitar que a nossa natureza é o caos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, x-baeksoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Natureza Caos

O mundo estava queimando em cinzas.

Por onde quer que andasse, era fácil ver que nada havia restado depois da Grande Guerra. Os seres humanos dos quais o Lado Branco lutou bravamente para salvar, estavam extintos de uma vez por todas. Não havia mais ninguém naquele mundo além de Bäekhyun.

Quando a guerra acabou, muitos daqueles que foram criados para o Caos haviam finalmente cumprido o seu propósito. O fogo e a devastação assolou a Terra levando consigo tudo o que um dia havia existido. O conflito tinha sido complicado, mas eles finalmente tinham cumprido com aquilo para o que foram criados. Finalmente haviam trazido o caos e a destruição daqueles que não deveriam existir. Daqueles que não iriam voltar mais.

Enquanto caminhava pela terra em fagulhas, Bäekhyun pode ver o que havia enfim restado. Não havia nada além das chamas, ou das cidades devastadas pelo furacão que o 094 havia programado antes de desaparecer. Muitos daqueles que eram iguais a ele, daqueles do Lado Preto, já não estavam mais presentes naquele lugar. Alguns voltaram para a sede da Red Force, enquanto os outros misteriosamente desapareceram do planeta. 

Entre eles, aquele qual Bäekhyun sempre se sentiu estranhamente atraído: o agente 012.

Quando a Guerra começou, o Lado Preto estava com três agentes a menos. Aquilo poderia ter tornado tudo muito pior do que o planejado, se o Lado Branco também não estivesse em desfalque. Tudo isso fez Bäekhyun pensar e refletir sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com os outros. A estratégia de ambos pareciam de algum modo interligados, e isso o fez questionar sobre que tipo de conexão eles estavam estabelecendo. O fez questionar se Kyüngsoo havia partido em busca do seu eu original para destruí-lo, ou se ele simplesmente havia desaparecido sob a ordem de alguma força maior. 

Aquilo tudo também o fazia questionar se Kyüngsoo ainda estava vivo.

Andando pelo que havia restado daquele mundo, ele o procurava. Sentia alguma coisa em seu DNA sobre isso, como se a mente não fosse descansar enquanto não o encontrasse. Como se ainda tivesse uma pequena conexão com a energia que ele emanava. Como se ainda pudesse sentir que ele estava ali em algum lugar, também procurando pela sua equipe. 

Enquanto andava um pouco mais a frente do terreno devastado, Bäekhyun avistou um abismo bem no meio da grande cratera, que havia sido formado na terra queimada. Era como se aquele lugar tivesse sido especificamente feito para cair até o nada. Não tinha um fundo ou ao menos um começo. Era apenas um abismo tão profundo que o fez sentir, em primeira instância, uma coisa que era contra a sua natureza: esperança.

Bäekhyun correu até o lugar, sentindo o vento bater contra a sua pele. O cheiro do terreno queimado, da podridão e caos o fez se sentir como se caminhasse pelo próprio Inferno. Aproximou-se até chegar perto da beirada do abismo, onde pode ver com clareza o que estava acontecendo ali.

Ao que tudo parecia, Kyüngsoo havia caído. E havia caído o tanto quando poderia cair, deixando um rastro vulcânico pelo caminho enquanto atingia camadas e mais camadas de terra.

Bäekhyun de repente sentiu-se esquisito de ficar ali, apenas observando. Precisava de alguma ajuda para que pudesse fazer o seu resgate, mas a primeira ideia que veio na sua mente foi o mais assustador do que podia imaginar. Sentiu um ímpeto em seu ser para pular no abismo bem na sua frente.  _ Mas Bäekhyun não podia pular apenas para salvá-lo.  _ Nem ao menos tinha a certeza que Kyüngsoo estava mesmo ali. Seria suicídio, ainda mais para alguém que já estava tão fraco de energia vital. 

Por isso ele decidiu esperar. 

Esperou até que o cheiro se decepasse, até que a Terra começasse a tremer e o poder de Kyüngsoo começasse a se tornar mais fácil de ser sentido. Esperou até que, por um golpe de sorte, Kyüngsoo conseguisse sair sozinho de dentro do abismo, escalando a terra com as próprias mãos. Bäekhyun ficou chocado, mesmo que já soubesse que o poder da Gravidade era o que lhe dava suporte para ser tão forte assim. Ninguém naquele mundo conseguia chegar perto da sua habilidade de transformar o mundo no que ele desejava. Ninguém era tão forte quanto ele quando se tratava de luta. 

Era Kyüngsoo contra o mundo, e o mundo havia perdido.

Bäekhyun percebeu quando ele se aproximou, com o mesmo olhar determinado. Kyüngsoo tinha o corpo coberto pelo pó da destruição, e as roupas escuras rasgadas nos ombros e joelhos. Sua jaqueta de couro havia ido embora, e só restava parte da blusa que cobria pouca parte do seu peito. O rosto estava escuro de fuligem, e os piercings que antes decoravam a sua cara, pareciam ter sido arrancados a força, pois restou apenas rastros de sangue em seu rosto. Mas da mesma maneira, ele ainda fez o esforço de sorrir quando o encontrou.

Bäekhyun também seguiu em sua direção, sentindo-se magneticamente atraído para ele. Quando estavam frente a frente, Bäekhyun conseguiu sentir que havia algo de errado. Por mais que ele estivesse ali, em carne e osso na sua frente, alguma coisa lhe dizia que isso não era tudo o que poderia ser visto.

"Você está vivo." Bäekhyun disse, observando cade detalhe do seu rosto mais de perto "Está parecendo uma merda, mas está vivo."

Kyüngsoo sorriu com os dentes manchados de sangue. De perto, era possível perceber que ele estava um pouco mais abalado. Ou talvez fosse porque Bäekhyun podia sentir a energia dele através de sua própria orbe roubada. 

"Estou muito melhor do que você, Bäek." Kyüngsoo disse, com a voz rouca.

Ele tossiu, cuspindo o sangue alaranjado no chão. Bäekhyun ficou impressionado. Aquilo não era tão comum para seres superiores como eles, era um sinal muito ruim.

“Kyüngsoo…” Ele murmurou, receoso. "Como foi que você sobreviveu?"

Kyüngsoo lhe encarando com os olhos escuros. 

"É o que me pergunto também." Ele disse "Pois planejei muito bem a minha morte."

"Você... o quê?"

Kyüngsoo sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

"Não sentiu falta de ninguém?" Ele abriu os braços, dando dois passos para trás “Não está faltando ninguém nesse mundinho chamuscado? Estamos sozinhos aqui, Bäek.”

Bäekhyun apenas lhe encarou de volta, tentando racionalizar. O mundo havia pegado fogo, havia sido praticamente destruído completamente, e o Lado Preto havia ganhado. Se fosse o caso de realmente serem os únicos que sobraram, então queria dizer que...

"Onde está o seu original?" 

O moreno deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

"Morto." 

Então a hipótese de Bäekhyun estava certa: todos os outros haviam sido mortos, eliminados pelos seus próprios clones.

"Você o matou?" Bäekhyun lhe perguntou.

Kyüngsoo negou com um aceno, tossindo novamente, enquanto segurava o próprio estômago. Torceu o rosto como se sentisse dor, e acabou se ajoelhando no chão. Bäekhyun abaixou-se junto com ele, segurando o seu corpo que parecia definhar bem na sua frente. Aquilo lhe assustou. Ele estava caindo. Simplesmente caindo na escuridão. 

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, em estado de choque

"Nós nos matamos juntos. Ou pelo menos tentamos. Ele morreu e eu…" Kyüngsoo tomou uma respiração, enquanto fechou os olhos "E-eu... ainda estou aqui." disse, com dificuldade.

Ainda estava ali… o que significava que logo mais não iria estar. Algo havia dado errado, muito errado. Alguma parte do plano não saiu como deveria, e agora todos eles estavam mortos. Enquanto os outros... estavam apenas esperando a parte que os mantinha vivos se apagar de uma vez.

"Você ainda não entendeu, não é?" Kyüngsoo arfou, abrindo os olhos escuros "A luz não existe sem a escuridão, o bem não existe sem o mal e a morte não existe sem a vida. Nós não somos o que pensamos ser. Somos um só, apenas um. Nós somos os mesmos."

Bäekhyun apenas lhe encarou, confuso.

"Você está me dizendo que…?"

"Você não pode matá-lo." Kyüngsoo lhe disse, se referindo a versão original de Bäekhyun "Porque ele é a sua origem. Se ele morre, você também deve morrer. É como funciona."

_ A luz não existe sem a escuridão _ . As palavras se repetiram na mente de Bäekhyun como um mantra. Havia alguém naquele mundo que lhe pertencia, havia alguém naquele mundo que era a sua sombra. Alguém que talvez ele não deveria ter deixado ir embora. Alguém quem deveria reencontrar.

"Mas você… você está aqui ainda, não está?"

Kyüngsoo negou com um aceno, enquanto tossia novamente. Um jato de sangue laranja desceu pelos seus lábios, manchando boa parte do seu rosto coberto de fuligens. Bäekhyun apenas lhe observou, sem saber o que fazer. Parte de si, parecia se apagar a cada vez que uma parte de Kyüngsoo se enfraquecia. Sentiu o seu coração falhar. Tristeza entorpeceu a sua alma como se nunca tivesse sido feliz na vida. 

Bäekhyun tocou o rosto dele inconscientemente. Alguma coisa dentro do seu DNA estava morrendo, a medida que o corpo dele ficava cada vez mais amolecido sob o chão de terra. Queria fazer alguma coisa, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele não deveria morrer assim, não era assim que deveria ser.

"Kyüngsoo…” Bäekhyun lhe chamou, em vão. 

Os olhos dele se fecharam, mas o peito ainda se movia. Havia um fio de vida que o ligava naquele mundo. Havia um fio de esperança que ligava Bäekhyun à Kyüngsoo.

"Kyüngsoo…” Bäekhyun lhe chamou novamente, sentindo as lágrimas caírem dos olhos, enquanto apoiava sua mão sob o peito dele.

Tocou desesperadamente cada ponto do corpo dele. Tentou lhe iluminar em vão, porque o seu poder era inútil. Se ao menos fosse como Yixing, se ao menos tivesse o poder de lhe reviver. Se ao menos fosse o suficiente para que pudesse transpassar a sua energia para ele…

Bäekhyun tentou se concentrar, tentou fazer com que as células dele acordassem novamente. Tentou fazer tudo o que tinha em seu poder já reduzido pelo esforço que fizera antes do mundo acabar, mas nada parecia adiantar. Nada parecia fazer o efeito que queria.

Ele estava morrendo. Ele estava morrendo bem diante dos seus olhos, e não havia nada que poderia fazer para mudar isso.

"Kyüngsoo.” Ele disse, por fim, sabendo que já era uma guerra perdida.

Algumas últimas lágrimas desceram pelos seus olhos. Era aquilo que estavam fadados a ser: um nada. A sua natureza era o Caos, e era o Caos quem havia consumido a sua existência para a escuridão eterna. Era o Caos também o único que havia restado naquele mundo.

Bäekhyun respirou, sentindo o peito dele dar seus últimos suspiros. Sentindo a energia dele se dissipar, e a orbe que brilhava dentro do seu bolso, perder a luz. Bäekhyun moveu a própria mão para a sua. Iluminou o rosto dele por uma última vez. Pouco a pouco, sentiu os dedos dele se relaxarem. Mas não foi antes de mais lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, que ele ouviu, bem baixinho, seu nome se desprender dos lábios grossos de Kyüngsoo:

“Bäek…” ele sussurrou, bem baixinho.

Bäekhyun aproximou os ouvidos dos lábios dele, prestando atenção. Seu coração se afogou, sentindo um pesar gigantesco que vinha de dentro de si. 

“V-você… é luz… você i-ilumina…” Kyüngsoo arfou, tentando com muito esforço se comunicar.

“Ilumina o quê?” Bäekhyun perguntou, desesperado.

O rapaz respirou, tomando o seu último fôlego.

“Tempo.” Ele disse, simplesmente.

E foi a última coisa que os seus lábios proferiram antes de partir.

Tempo. Tempo, tempo. O que aquilo queria dizer? 

Bäekhyun olhou para ele, percebendo que os olhos se relaxaram de uma vez. Ele havia partido. Não havia mais nenhum Do Kyungsoo naquele mundo, não havia mais nenhuma parte dentro de si que se conectava com a energia dele. Ele havia partido pra não voltar.

Bäekhyun sentiu o peito explodir em um milhão de pedaços. Era um tipo de dor que nunca havia sentido antes, que nunca esperou doer tanto quanto estava doendo. 

Ele se levantou, olhando para o céu marcado pela fumaça. Não havia nenhuma estrela que pudesse iluminar, nem mesmo a Lua ou nuvens. Era tudo pintado numa imensidão de matéria escura que nem mesmo ele poderia iluminar.

Refletia muito bem o que ele sentia dentro de si.

Kyüngsoo havia lhe dito que ele era a Luz. A única Luz daquele mundo devastado e destruído pelo Caos. O mundo que agora não parecia lhe pertencer, que ele nem ao menos reconhecia como um lugar de verdade. Como poderia? Tudo o que havia restado, era ele e um pedaço destruído de terra. Tudo o que restou, não lhe interessava mais. Ele estava só, sem ninguém, sem lugar para aonde ir.

Talvez…

Bäekhyun se concentrou, pensando nas últimas palavras de Kyüngsoo.

Luz. Tempo.

Qual era a conexão entre os dois? 

Talvez essa fosse a sua única maneira de recomeçar. Talvez era a única maneira que tinha de poder salvar a si mesmos do Caos que fizeram, do Caos que haviam se tornado. Talvez fosse a única saída para trazer Kyüngsoo de volta. 

Ou talvez tudo havia dado errado desde o início. 


End file.
